When a Stone Hits a House Made of Glass
by BriAllDay
Summary: What happens when Hinata goes from devoted housewife to a woman who believes that monogamy is a system designed for failure? Hinaxkaka, hinaxgaara, hinaxneji, hinaxsasu, hinaxita, hinaxkiba...etc
1. Chapter 1

When a Stone Hit A House Made of Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! **

**Warning rated M- For future lemons and Language.**

Some will tell you that life isn't predictable; some will spend their entire lives trying to figure out the secrets in which life supposedly holds. Few will stop to smell the roses, fewer will stop to show compassion for their fellow man but many will shamelessly step on others and their dreams to achieve what would be considered a lot in life. But in all truth life really isn't that hard to figure out because when you are granted a birth date an expiration date is sure to follow. So with all of this in mind Hinata slowly read the note left to her by her husband of 2 years; upon spotting the note on her bed she knew for sure that the content would break her heart, but still she chose to read it. Why not, not reading it wouldn't change what was written in that horrible handwriting her husband had always held but she found it beautiful because it never failed to make her laugh.

"_My dearest Hinata, _

_ I hope that this letter finds you well but I'm more than sure that it will not. In my life I have done a lot of things wrong, however you were the only thing I got right. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I could be with someone like you. You are beyond perfection and me….while I'm far from it.__I could go on and on about how perfect I think you are, in fact it is one of my favorite things to do but I have to be honest with you and get something that has been killing me off my chest. One night I did something incredibly stupid, it was the biggest mistake I have ever made and now I must pay for it for the rest of my life. It was something that I believed that I could keep from you for the rest of my life for one reason only and that is because I did not want to lose you. But as the saying goes karma is a bitch and what happens in the dark does not always stay in the dark. As you know Sakura is pregnant, she told you that it was the result of a drunken night and that is the truth. However, what is not the truth was the whole random guy she met at the bar thing. There was no random guy, there was only me. I am the father of her unborn child. God I hate doing this to you, I hate hurting you so much, I hate that this had to happen. I'm an idiots, I love you so fucking much, but I have to take responsibility for my actions, I have to step up and be a father to this child. I can't ask you to stick with me, I could never do that to you. Knowing the type of person that you are you would want to work this out, you would keep a smile on your face when Sakura brings the baby over, you would probably even love the child because you could never bring yourself to blame an innocent child. That's why you're so perfect, that's why I do not deserve you and would rather die before I put you through this that is why I want you to divorce me. The papers are in the top draw of the nightstand, please understand that I do love you, but when that child comes he or she will need their father wholeheartedly. You should know that I do not love Sakura, I did once upon a time but I do not love her now. I slept with her that night because I had, had so much alcohol and although I do not like excuses and you deserve more than some lousy excuse I…."_

Hinata could read no more of the letter, tears flowed from her eyes and she was trying extremely hard to stop the pounding in her chest. For the first time in her life she felt as though she would actually die from heartache. How could he do this to her? She did not know what hurt more, the fact that he committed the act himself or the fact that he was running away. Actually she knew the answer; it was that he was running away. He was leaving her to be with Sakura and their child and even though he had never actually said it in the letter she knew that, that was the case. "_Or maybe he mentions it later on in the letter" _she thinks dreadfully.

Why did he have to do this to her? Was she not worth facing, were they not worth working out. Yes she would yell, scream and let him know that she might want a divorce but he didn't even give her those options, he just ran away like a coward. She had never been so upset and so disappointed in him in her entire life; she wanted to punch something, someone, preferably him. As she looks at the letter in her hands one more time she contemplates breaking everything in sight, but she realizes that she is not that kind of person. If he did not want to be with her she would grant his wish, to many times in the past has she cried herself to sleep because she felt as though no one cared for. Too many times has she put herself out there only to have her heart trampled on. Too many times has she felt worthless, like she had to settle for what was giving to her. Well no more, she will not settle for less than what she actually deserves.

Her grandmother use to always say "_Hinata, if it looks like a dog in sheep's clothing, acts like a dog and barks like one, then honey it's a dog. And when a dog growls at you, shows you its true colors, listen to it. Don't be a fool, let it go." _At the time she simply thought her grandmother really disliked dogs, but as she grew up she understood. Naruto Uzumaki was a dog, a cowardly dog and he was right about one thing he did not deserve her so with that thought in mind, she drops the letter on the bed, wipes her face clean of tears and walks over to the nightstand.

**First fanfic and I'm excited about it! This will be a Hinata x many of the guys in the naruto series. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think, any constructive criticism is welcomed! You can flame me if you want I really don't care everyone is entitled to their opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

When a Stone Hit a House Made of Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters! **

**Chapter 2**

~~~~HH~~~~

Today she decided she would meet with Naruto, he was at Sakura's and he looked as bad as she felt. They both did actually, but Hinata, although she felt like she had been stabbed, bitten by a wolf and hit by a car all at the same time looked like a super model. Her long, eggplant colored hair flowed down her back in beautiful waves and stop just at her firm, round butt. Her skin was as vibrant and beautiful as a porcelain dolls, the years had done her body good as she now stood at 5'6 with curves unrivaled by many, her hips filled out nicely, her breast were a nice 34D and today she decided to wear a beautiful white sundress that stopped just above her knees, with a light lavender blazer and lavender flats. Her full plump lips were lightly covered in a pale pink gloss, and her eyes were lined with black liner. Although she didn't need makeup at all she enjoyed how the liner brought out the hint of lavender in her eyes. Yes, she absolutely refused to let him think that when he walked out she would give up on herself.

"Hinata..." both Sakura and Naruto began "stop" Hinata said lifting her hand up at them "I came by here because Ino said that I would be able to find you here" she said looking directly at Naruto. He really did look horrible, his beautiful sunny blond hair was scattered in all directions as if he's been pulling at it in frustration, he has bag and dark circles under his eyes which told her that he had not slept last night and he was wearing horribly wrinkled clothes, a black shirt and pajama bottoms.

She had to admit it felt kind of good knowing that he was actually hurt by all of this, then again she had never had any doubt about his love for her. _Now his love for Sakura or "lack thereof" on the other hand…_ she stopped that thought before it caused her to do or say something she would regret, he wanted out of this relationship there was no need to hang on to someone who did not want her. "I just wanted to give you these" she said handing him the divorce papers she found in the top draw of the night stand just as he said she would in his dreadful letter. "They are signed, if you want we can have our lawyers meet with one another; however I will tell you now that I do not want anything. You can..." she stopped and turned her focus to both Naruto and Sakura "you three can have everything, please take care of yourselves." Sakura fell to her knees crying while Naruto began to protest but she nip that in the bud as well "I don't want to discuss this anymore I'm simply moving on like you want me to" She said. As their eyes met Naruto knew that it was better to remain quiet.

So with that completed she walked out of the door and out of their lives with her head held high. She was immensely proud of herself she had not broken down in tears, for once in her life she was not weak when it came to Naruto. Because of her former obsession with him he could very well tell her to jump and her immediate response would be to ask him how high? He was the only man she had ever loved and for the longest time she thought that that would be enough. She was wrong. Most would call her a mad woman for deciding to walk away from the marriage with nothing especially since Naruto had made a great living for himself when he opened up his own business and his one gym became a chain of gyms. She had stood by his side and helped him realize his dream of being successful; she had put her dreams aside and was wholeheartedly selfless like always when it came to him. And in the end she wanted nothing, none of the cars, none of the vacation homes, and especially not the home they shared and hoped to start a family in as beautiful as it was it was now a pile of shattered memories.

~~~~HH~~~~

Back at Sakura's she was still on her knees crying her eyes out and Naruto was punching holes in the wall. "I feel so horrible! Naruto you can't possibly leave her with nothing, especially since her family disowned her when she decided to marry…" her words were cut off when Naruto punched the wall again "I fucking know that! Don't you think I fucking know that Sakura! Fuck I've never deserved her, I wasn't supposed to have her from the very start!" he yelled

Sakura buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. She'd never in a million years intended for this all to happen. She had only wanted to blow of some steam that fateful night, "I've only ever wanted Sasuke in this lifetime but he's only…" Sakura began "ever wanted her" Naruto finished with fire in his eyes.

~~~~HH~~~~

Walking aimlessly around the beautiful village of Konoha Hinata lost track of time, and before she even realized it she had run into someone "Hinata why are you out so late?" looking up Hinata realizes that she has just run into Sasuke Uchiha "Oh Sasuke-kun how are you, um what do you mean late?" she looks at him quizzically before finally taking the chance to take in her surroundings, when she had left Sakura's place the sun was still out, now it was pitch black out and had it not been for the street lights one would be unable to see their own hands. The moon was not out tonight either.

"Oh!" she says placing a delicate finger against her lips and slowly looking back up at the Uchiha "when did it get so late?!" she asks as if he could answer such a question seeing as how he's just run into her. Before he could make a comment Hinata opens her mouth "I was just taking a walk to clear my head" she says answering his question from earlier she did not want to tell Sasuke that she had actually lost track of time thinking about how she was going to make it out in the world as a newly divorced woman. She also did not want to tell him that she was homeless because her husband cheated on her and she wanted nothing from him. She was not lying to Naruto when she said she did not want anything, she would figure out a way to make it on her own for the first time in her life. Depending on others is how she got in this situation in the first place, she would no longer be that pathetic girl who always needed someone to look after her.

Sasuke could tell that something was not right. Hinata has never been this absentminded and the fact that she was wearing a sundress when the night's air was so cool told him that she has perhaps been walking around since earlier when the sun was out and the weather called for such light clothes. What could have happen that has her so scattered brained and where was Naruto when his wife was out walking aimlessly? He took in the woman before him and could not help but stare, she was a goddess. The way that white dress clung to her body made him warm with thoughts of how it would feel to run his hands all over her curves. Her beautiful hair hung loosely down her back and not for the first time he has wondered if it felt as silky as it looked. Her succulent juicy lips looked so soft and were a light pink color, _"she's been biting on her bottom lip, perhaps in thought?" _he thought to himself the dress lightly blew in the wind allowing him a glimpse of her creamy firm thighs. This woman would be the death of him there was no way a woman should look so beautiful. Naruto was a lucky bastard that was for sure.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked her silently her cursed himself for getting so lost in her beautiful appearance and forgetting that she had spoke a while ago. Was she ok? The answer was a definite no, would she ever be ok? She really hoped so she didn't think she could make it if her heart continued to hurt so much. "Yes, I'm sorry I must look like a fool out here so late with this flimsy dress on" she giggled it did not reach her eyes however and before he knew what he was doing he took her into his arms. Hinata's eyes were so wide but he could not see "I don't know what has happened but I do know that you look like you need a hug. So if you're sad about anything just let it all out, I don't have anything to do." Sasuke said he was not lying, she looked so sad even when she giggled and while she would never look anything other than beautiful to him he could not deny that she looked like the world had just ended. He wanted to hold her and take away her pain forever because if there was any one person who deserved to be happy, it was the petite woman currently in his arms.

**Before you even realize it a little sasu/hina action pops up! Lol Please review if you want I really appreciate your thoughts and opinions and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


End file.
